The present invention relates to photographic apparatus in general, and more particularly to improvements in still cameras or motion picture cameras which embody automatic focusing means. Still more particularly, the invention relates to improvements in focusing and exposure control means of still cameras or motion picture cameras, and to improvements in means for adjusting the focusing and exposure control means as a function of one or more characteristics of the scene.